


Roommates Can Be Strange

by BookRockShooter



Series: The SuperWhoLock College AU I Decided to Write [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Kinda, and any misinformation about college, but it works out, college au yay, it's just fanfiction tho so hopefully it's okay, sam is scared of sherlock, sorry for any ooc-ness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookRockShooter/pseuds/BookRockShooter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Sam Winchester's first day at college, he's assigned to a dorm room with a man named Sherlock Holmes. After spending some time with the guy, Sam can't help but become scared of him, and he confesses his fear of him to his brother and friends.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"He collects body parts, Dean. I'm actually scared for my life! He's crazy, I swear."</p><p>Dean rolled his eyes and Molly stammered, "W-well, he's always been like that, b-but he's actually pretty- um, kind of... polite... if you know him..." She trailed off, seeing Sam's disbelieving expression.</p><p>"Look, you'll be fine. Everyone's got a weird hobby or trait," Dean said. "I heard about some John Smith guy that's obsessed with the universe, and you like to eat salad. Chill."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates Can Be Strange

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~
> 
> I love SuperWhoLock stories, as I've written one before, and I also love high school/college au's, so i decided to write a SWL college au series.
> 
> Lets see how this goes.
> 
> Hopefully i don't accidentally steal any fic plots from anybody or anything like that. if i do, i'm sincerely sorry.
> 
> Enjoy, maybe~?
> 
> Disclaimer - I don't own any of these shows or characters. They belong to their respectful owners, the CW or the BBC.

On Sam Winchester's first day at college, he met his dorm roommate for the first time.

He also became terrified for his very own life.

His roommate was a man named Sherlock Holmes. A little shorter than Sam, with pale skin and dark curly hair and striking eyes, he looked perfectly normal. Sam thought maybe they could become friends in the future.

He changed his mind pretty quickly.

As Sherlock arrived after Sam, he took longer to unpack. Sam decided to stay behind and offer his help, as his classes didn't start until the next day, and Sherlock readily agreed. He had quite a few bags, and Sam felt glad that he could help.

They were making light conversation about their classes when Sam pulled a jar out of one of Sherlock's bags. It took him a few moments to realize what it was, but after close examination, Sam discovered that, to his horror, the jar contained some sort of human body part.

He almost screamed. 

Swallowing thickly, he dropped the jar hastily and managed to say, "Um, s-sorry, Sherlock, I have to, uh, go meet- meet my brother somewhere. I'll, uh, see you later."

He felt Sherlock's gaze resting on him as he tugged his jacket on quickly, and heard him say, "Okay, Sam," sounding slightly disappointed.

Sam nodded, not looking at the psycho he now knew he shared a room with, and practically ran out the door.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam did, in fact, meet up with his brother at a little cafe on the campus. It was accidental, but he was pretty relieved to see him, and also his friend Molly Hooper.

Dean picked up on his frightened mood rather quickly, and he demanded to know what was wrong, which led to Sam telling Dean and Molly about his roommate.

To Sam's surprise, Dean didn't seem very bothered, and neither did Molly, as she was apparently friends with him. He tried again to make them agree with his opinion of the man.

"He collects body parts, Dean. I'm actually scared for my life! He's crazy, I swear."

Dean rolled his eyes and Molly stammered, "W-well, he's always been like that, b-but he's actually pretty- um, kind of... polite... if you know him..." She trailed off, seeing Sam's disbelieving expression.

"Look, you'll be fine. Everyone's got a weird hobby or trait," Dean said. "I heard about some John Smith guy that's obsessed with the universe, and you like to eat salad. Chill."

Sam sighed heavily and rested his head in his hands.

He wasn't sure if he was really looking forward to college life anymore.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

For the next few days after that, Sam avoided Sherlock. If he spotted him somewhere on campus, he would turn to go in the opposite direction. He refused to spend time in their dorm during the day, only going back when he had to sleep. Sam felt kind of ridiculous and childish doing it, and he knew his friends and brother felt the same.

So, after a while of this, Molly grew sick of it and decided to try and make Sam okay with Sherlock by asking both of them to meet up with her, but unknown to the other man.

When Sam showed up where Molly asked him to and noticed that Sherlock was with her, he almost left, but finally sighed and walked over to the pair. He greeted them, not looking Sherlock in the eyes. He realized his hands were shaking slightly.

"Okay," Molly started, looking between the two. "Sam, all I'm asking is that you stop avoiding Sherlock. He's not a serial killer, just... a little strange."

"Thank you, Molly," Sherlock muttered, rolling his eyes. His gaze focused on Sam, and he continued, saying, "The specimens I have are not ones I got myself. They're used for experimentation only, and I'm not going to use you for any of my experiments. Okay? I don't care if you're uncomfortable around me, but at least stop avoiding me. It's annoying."

Sam huffed, nodding slowly. He was still suspicious of the guy, but he knew he couldn't skirt around him forever. "Yeah. Okay," he said quietly, frowning at Molly's beaming smile.

At least it had all worked out somehow.

Sam still waited for Sherlock to fall asleep first before he would allow himself to that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short and meh, but whatever.
> 
> I'll try to think of other little situations to put the characters in. Idk yet. If anyone wants to suggest any, I guess, that could be helpful!
> 
> Hopefully this was alright.
> 
> ~peace~


End file.
